Lesora Vampire
The Lesora are elegant and shadowy vampires that are often mistaken for Dark Fey by those that cross their path. While they are graceful and poised, they posses a greater weakness to light than other Vampires. Creating a Lesora Vampire "Lesora Vampire" is an acquired template that can be added to any living creature with 5 or more Hid Dice (referred to hereafter as the base creature). Most Lesora Vampires were once humanoids, fey, or monstrous humanoids. CR: Same as base creature + 2. Alignment: Any evil. Type: The creature's type changes to undead (augmented). Do not recalculate class Hit Dice, BAB, or saves. Senses: A Lesora Vampire gains See in Darkness. Armor Class: Natural armor improves by +6. Hit Dice: Change all racial Hit Dice to d8s. Class Hit Dice are unaffected. As undead, Lesora use their Charisma modifier to determine bonus hit points (instead of Constitution). Defensive Abilities: A Lesora gains channel resistance of +4, DR 10/magic and silver, and resistance to cold 20 and electricity 10, in addition to all of the defensive abilities granted by the undead type. A Lesora also gains fast healing 5. If reduced to 0 hit points in combat, a Lesora assumes a Shadowy Form that acts like gaseous form (see below) and attempts to escape. It must reach its coffin home within 2 hours or be utterly destroyed. (It can normally travel up to 9 miles in 2 hours.) Additional damage dealt to a lesora forced into Shadowy Form has no effect. Once at rest, the Lesora is helpless. It regains 1 hit point after 1 hour, then is no longer helpless and resumes healing at the rate of 5 hit points per round. Weaknesses: Being creatures of shadow, a Lesora has a strong aversion to light, more so than other vampires. A Lesora within normal or bright light is staggered until it can return to dim light or lower light levels. If caught in direct light from Ola while full, the Lesora is staggered. On the 2nd round, and each subsiquent round it remains within direct moonlight from full Ola, it takes one third of its hit points in damage. Once it reaches 0 hit points it is utterly destroyed. If Bhalphos is also full, Ola's light has no effect. If the Lesora is within direct sunlight it is staggered and takes half of its hit points in damage. On the second round of direct sunlight it is utterly destroyed. Unlike other vampires, holy symbols do not affect them, with the exception of a deity with the sun domain or subdomains. The Lesora recoils from such strongly presented holy symbols. These do not harm the Lesora, they merely keep it at bay. A recoiling Lesora must stay at least 5 feet way from the holy symbol and cannot touch or make melee attacks against that creature. Holding a Lesora at bay takes a standard action. After 1 round, a Lesora can overcome its revulsion of the object and function normally each round it makes a DC 30 Will save. Speed: '''As base creature. '''Melee: A Lesora gains two claw attacks if the base creature didn't have one. Damage for the claws depends on the Lesora's size. It's slam also deals 1d6 cold damage. A medium Lesora deals 1d6 damage with its claw. Special Attacks: 'A Lesora gains several special attacks. Save DCs are equal to 10 + 1/2 Lesora's HD + Lesora's Cha modifier unless otherwise noted. *'Blood Drain: A Lesora can suck blood from a grappled opponent; if the Lesora establishes or maintains a pin, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution damage. The Lesora heals 5 hit points or gains 5 temporary hit points for 1 hour (up to a maximum number of temporary hit points equal to its full normal hit points) each round it drains blood. *'Create Spawn:' A Lesora can create spawn out of those it slays with blood drain, provided that the slain creature is of the same creature type as the vampire's base creature type. The victim rises from death as a lesora spawn in 1d4 days. This Lesora is under the command of the Lesora that created it, and remains enslaved until its master's destruction. A Lesora may have enslaved spawn totaling no more than twice its own Hit Dice; any spawn it creates that would exceed this limit become free-willed undead. A Lesora may free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new spawn, but once freed, a Lesora or Lesora spawn cannot be enslaved again. * Dominate: A Lesora can crush a humanoid opponent's will as a standard action. Anyone the Lesora targets must succeed on a Will save or fall instantly under the vampire's influence, as though by a dominate person spell (caster level 12th or as character level, which ever is higher). The ability has a range of 30 feet. At the GM's discretion, some Lesora might be able to affect different creature types with this power, such as ones of its own creature type. Special Qualities: * Darkness: 'A Lesora can cast ''darkness at will. * '''Gloom: A Lesora in dim or darker light gains a 20% miss chance unless the opponent has the See in Darkness ability. * Shadow Jump: A Lesora gains the Shadow Jump ability as the Shadowdancer, except it can Shadow Jump 40' per Hit Dice. * Shadowy Form: 'As a standard action, a Lesora can assume shadowy form at will with a caster level equal to its character level, but can remain in this form indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. This functions like ''gaseous form except that it is not hindered by wind or liquids. While within this form the Lesora is effectively invisible to darkvision and See in Darkness. The ability to see invisible creatures does not reveal the Lesora while in this form unless it is actually invisible. However, if it is caught within normal or bright light it is staggered and then forced out of the form on the next round. * '''Quicksilver: A Lesora is under the constant effect of haste. Ability Scores: Str +4, Dex +6, Int +2, Wis +2, Cha +6 Skills: A Lesora gains a +8 racial bonus on Bluff, Perception, Sense Motive and a +12 racial bonus of Stealth checks. Feats: A Lesora gains Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, and Toughness as bonus feats.